Aokise first time
by yaya-chii
Summary: Two middle schoolers and their first time doing the do


Aokise first time  
Rated m again…. With a lot of fuwa fuwa Note: they're still Virgin middle schoolers here

—

They have been going out for a month already and so far what they've done were only innocent touching and both of them have the same interest they went to dates quite often. Today they decided to go biking, but unexpectedly in the middle of their date it started Aomine's house was near the couple just ran to get even with the rush they both got drenched, so they took a bath together( an innocent one) and now they're playing a game in Aomine's room.

"Waa Aominecchi why are you so good at this!" whined the blonde teen at his boyfriend who was obviously winning the race game. The blunette just smirked "You just suck"

"So meannn~"

After an hour of game with Kise losing everytime eventually the couple got tired from playing and decided to eat something. Finishing their snack and with nothing else to do the young couple just laid on the blunette's bed doing nothing.

"Nee Aominecchi…"

"What?"

"Nothing I just want to say something since we're not doing anything…"

"You're stupid…" the blunette looked at his boyfriend and Kise looked at him suddenly slowly they found their lips connected to each other. The kiss lasted quite long and both of the teens were left breathing both hugged each other and then Aomine whispered to Kise's ear."Hey Kise….can we do it?" The blonde blushed like a tomato at his boyriend's words and then he suddenly felt the tanned teen erection between his legs. With a nod Kise responded."Yeah it's fine…"

"Are you sure?" the blunette unsecurely looked at the model eyes.

"Yeah…"

—-

Since both of them were inexperienced and they didn't have any lube or condoms Aomine took his time at preparing Kise worrying that it will hurt for the blonde. Finally feeling that the model was ready the blunette took off his fingers from the blonde's hole and pulled off his own pants. Still mesmerized by their impure act Kise admired Aomine's muscular body, but when he looked down at the male's thing, he widened his eyes thinking if this was a good idea after all.

"Aominecchi…I-I.." Kise looked at his boyfriend , trembeling.

"Why?…"

"I don't know…will that fit?"

"….. you want to continue or..?"

"Yeah, yeah it's fine….."

And thus Aomine began entering Kise who was shaking like a blunette reassured his boyfriend by kissing him gentely and caressing his thighs, but Kise was still scared so he just closed his eyes. When the blonde felt the tip of Aomine's dick inside him, he began crying because of the pain. " hurts…hic….Aominecchi!"

"K-kise?!" Aomine looked at his boyfriend surprised and then he looked at their connected was bleeding."Oh shit you're bleeding!".He was expecting some blood but he was still that his boy-friend was crying loudly, didn't help to ease Aomine's aggitation at this moment.

"It hurts, it hurts!"

With a worried expression the blunette just stared at his that it really hurted for Kise, Aomine began sobbing too for some because he felt guilty for asking Kise to have sex. Kise noticed this and stopped crying."Aominecchi…why are you crying too?"

" I'm sorry for asking you to do this…let's just stop, okay?"

Kise wiped Aomine's tears and hugged him."…no continue"

"But!…you're hurting and I'm not even fully inside yet!"

"No it's fine because it's you…." the blonde smiled warmly at his boy-friend.

Agreeing that they will do it much slower this time Aomine continued to enter Kise, who was enduring the pain by biting on the blunette's fully inside Aomine kissed Kise passionately and asked if it was okay to in agreement Kise hugged Aomine. Their pace started slowly but as both teens felt the pleasure and the urge of each other's touching, they began to increase their movements. Aomine trusted to his boyfriend fastly as he felt that he was going to come. "Aominecchi…hah…comming!"

"Yeah together, now.." Aomine camed inside Kise whilst the blonde dirtied them both and the bedsheets.

Exausted from their activities both the teen fell asleep in each other arms.

—

Aomine looked at his surroundings and then at his bed couldn't believe what they have was amazing!

Suddenly the blonde began opening his eyes."Aominecchi…"

Both of the teen looked at each other for a while and blushed remembering what happened.

"S-so how's you're body?" Aomine asked embarassed

"I'm fine..I think…."

"Ah..okay"

This was a really awkard of the teens didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Ah! Aominecchi I have to go home now! It's getting pretty late"

"I'll accompany you if you want…"

"Yeah, thanks.."

—

The silence between them didn't cease as they walk towards Kise's of them still can't look at each other eyes. Then time passed and they finally arrived at the blonde's house.

"So Aominecchi…."

"Yeah, bye see you tomorrow" Aomine then felt a couple of lips in his and then the blonde also said goobye leaving a still shocked blunette in wonderland.

Kise closed the door and felt his legs giving up from the curled himself into a ball having sex felt really good.

—

Bonus:

"Aominecchi you were really gentle back then…." Kise stared at his boyfriend who was busy playing with the other's nipples.

"Hah?!"

"During our first time I you do it as hard as you you stopped preparing me and just trust it hurts you you have any idea of how big your dick is?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Hey stop ignoring me..wait…ahhh"

—-  
Kyaaaaaa i luv many nosebleeds


End file.
